jen 10 :school dazed
by john.hincapie.3950
Summary: school got even more worse!


JEN 10 : SCHOOL DAZED

(Jen just got an Omnitrix-like device And used it on a bunch of thugs to save her and Jason and now they were late for school!)

as Jen and Jason climb the step on ben tennyson's academy for youth, they stop by a HIGHBREED! (race of aliens that claimed to be superior to all) " AND , you're late" he exclaimed. " sorry, prinicpal romeinox" they sheepishly said as they march to their history 101 . " this is a warning , one more and its detention" bellowed romeinox as a mystery figure slither past him.

later, in lunch . jen and Jason sat next to their Andy who's a biggest ben 10 fan " hey, andy we need to ask about this thing in my hand" jen said. " OK, let see... nice replica of albedo's ultimatrix from the Ben 10's issues where he and khyper cature azmuth try to his brain, nice story but I prefer the zs'skary story myself" exclaimed Andy ." you mean I got ... the ULTIMATRIX" JEN shocked and amazed , " whoa! whoa! and triple whoa!" burst andy " that ultimatrix is real , Then prove it" challenged andy " but, she can't because we enough trouble with romeinox ". and before any more can be discuss, suddenly Jen wrist started to move as someone tries to grab from her " give that" the voice whrisped , jen tries to pull and accidentally throwd her sherbert on the figures and it's was... CONNOR!

connor who was responsible for ultimatrix to land on earth and attracts to Jen wrist. " give that ultimatrix" demanded Connors as he pulled out a plasma rifle , and Jen reached on the wrist and BAM!

her body changed into pixels matter and shrunk down , she is PIX-L " goodess, i turned a pixilated being... Hmm and one with large intelligent" jen exclaimed while that happen, andy was amazed at what he saw as well as half the student body in the cafeteria.

" now you lowlife reptile, crease this rampage as once" ordered Jan , " until I get my prize" reply Connors as he blasts the pixel alien, but she created an electro-magenetic force field around her and magnetized connor's gun and destroy it. " clever girl, but can you find me?" siad Connors as he vanished . pix-l unleashed electro-scan and find the lizard, " found you" she said, " good for you" connor as he launched a proton net on Jen " struggle as you like , my dear. soon I will get ultimatrix away from you" and as Connor try to grab her ,a pudding cup landed on him " who did that!" barked the lizard. " get your slimy hand off her" shouted Jason. " yeah," said Andy cowered behind Jason. then connor's pull out an another rifle " big mistake, kid" as aim on Jason , then suddenly pix-l is starting to implode and teleport punch Connor staight in the jaw and punch and punch and even more punch as pix-l is starting to wail on the lizard till he surrender and then BAM! jen was normal. the cafeteria was silent and then a clap form Jason and Andy, then more clap and cheering the students was amazing about jen power and then... zap! Dozen of plumbers arrived to secure the cafeteria " area secured" one of them exclaimed, and then a big man with mustaches and high-ranked plumber's suit appear, he was Magister diaz, " dad" jen exclaimed. " my sweet girl, are you right" " i fine, i just beat up a lizard that try to kill me" " what" shouted , he arrested Connors on his crime and sent him to plumber holding cells. " now about reasons for why , this low-life tries to ..." magister stopped as he looked on his daughter's wrist " is that an omnitrix?" jen sheepishly " um, kind of" , " we need our top plumber scientist to check on it" the Magister proclaimed but Jen refused " but dad is.." ," this isn't for discuss young lady , now come with me" ordered the Magister as two of his men grab and put her in a plumber ship as head to the base.

as Jen was taken to plumber HQ, jason and Andy hope to their friend again " well, this is a bummer". just the principal arrived and shouted " WHAT THE HIGH CONCUIL HAPPEN HERE?" as he look over the mess.

will the plumber find any info about the ultimatrix? will Jen reunite her friends? Tuned for the continued adventures of jen 10


End file.
